Nymphetamine
by 9We're All Mad Here6
Summary: Three hearts seperated by destiny remember things about the past... Songfic to Nyphetamine by Cradle of Filth(oneshot)


Read the angsty stuff or die!

* * *

_Lead to the river midsummer I waved a  
"V" of black swans on with hope to the grave  
all through red September  
With skies fire paved  
I begged you appear  
Like a thorn for the holy ones_

Kairi walked along the beach, her long red hair trailing behind her. Over the past four years, she had changed a lot. She grew to be as almost as tall as Riku was, with hair that fell down at her waist.

_Riku_

That name pierced her heart like a blade. She had not truly forgiven him for betraying them, even though she knew it wasn't his fault. He almost killed Sora, he let himself be weakened by the darkness.

_Sora_

The name that made her cry uncontrallably whenever she heard it or thought about it. She wiped a tear from her eye and fingered the crown necklace around her neck. Sora had thrown it to her before they were seperated. She grasped it and cried her eys out under the paopu tree.

_Cold was my soul  
Untold was the pain  
I faced when you left me  
A rose in the rain  
So I swore to the razor  
That never enchained  
Would your dark nails of faith  
Be pushed through my veins again_

Riku stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked alongside Mickey. The mouse was jabbering on and on about how close they were to Traverse Town and blablabla... He wasn't paying attention. He fiddled with the cloth around his eyes and sighed. He had lost his vision in a fight with some strange white creatures.

One of them had pinned him down and Mickey was unconcious nearby. Riku struggled, but it was of no use. The claws came down swiftly and struck.

Riku shuddered at the memory. _I wonder what Sora's doing righ now..._ he thought. Riku thought about Sora constantly and whether or not he had forgiven him. After they had left Castle Oblivion, Namine had given Riku news every day about how Sora was doing.

_Bared on your tomb  
Im a prayer for your lonliness  
And would you ever soon come ubove unto me  
For once upon time from the bind of your holiness  
I could always find the right slot for your sacred key_

He was told Sora had woken up two years ago, and here they were. Searching. Mickey kept trying to cheer Riku up after becoming blind, but it came to no avail. Mickey gave up and tripped over something in the road. Riku chuckled and picked it up. His heart immeadiatly sunk.

It was a paopu fruit.

Did they grow here? Riku fought back the oncoming tears. He neve let anyone see him cry. Mickey eyed him curiously.

"Something wrong?" Mickey asked while taking a step foward. Riku shook his head.

"No, it's nothing," he muttered. Mickey gave him a look of concern and turned to continue down the road. Riku followed close behind, staring at the fruit.

"Kairi..."

_Six feet deep in the incision  
In my heart that bareless prison  
Discolours all with tunnel vision  
Sunsetter  
Nymphetamine  
Sick and weak from my condition this lust this vampyric addiction  
To her alone in full submission  
None better  
Nymphetamine_

Sora walked alongside Goofy and Donald, fiddling with a spike of brown hair.

"Guys, I feel like I've been here before..." Sora said quietly. Donald gave him a questioning look.

"Whaddya mean?" he asked while reading the sign out loud to himself.

"I don't remember visiting anywhere called 'Twilight Town' before. What about you Goofy?"

"Nope. I remember a Twilight cafe in the village near the castle though," The knight said while scratching his head. Donald rolled his eyes and walked down the deserted road. Goofy ran to keep up while Sora walked and studied his surroundings. He was sure he had been here before, he just couldn't remember when, though.

"C'mon Sora!" Donald squawked. Sora ran over to his friends and they continued towards the large mansion. at the end. Sora spotted a sparkle near a crate. He walked over and saw it was a keychain.

"Hm, wonder what this one does," Sora said while equipping it. In place of the Keyblade he was holding, a large bat wing sword. It had spikes sticking out at the front, and the handle was a darke blue, etched with red markings.

"Sora? You okay?" Goofy asked the bewildered teen. Sora could only get out one word:

"Riku!"

_Wracked with your charm  
I am circled like prey  
Back in the forest where  
Whispers persuade  
More sugar trails  
More white ladys laid  
Than pillars of salt_

Kairi stopped crying and looked up at the moon above her. She remembered when there was a meteor shower. She and Sora were five, and Kairi all of a sudden started crying.

"What if a meteor hits the island?" the little Kairi asked. Sora smiled and waved his wooden sword around.

"Then I'll just hit it right back inot space!" he yelled while jumping around. Karir laughed and the two friends fell asleep while watching the shower.

Kairi laughed at the memory and made her way to the secret place. She crouched down in front of her drawing of Sora she had done when they were younger.

"Sora, you said you'd come back. I believe you, but why are you taking so long?" she choked. What if he didn't come back?

"You could be dead for all I know, and I'm just sitting here! I'm not waiting any longer!" she began to glow, the Oathkeeper appeared in her hand.

"This time, I'll fight."

_Fold to my arms hold  
Their mesmeric sway  
And dance her to the moon  
As we did in those golden days_

Christening stars i remember  
The way we were needle and spoon  
Mislaid in the burning hay  


Riku held onto the fruit, keeping it close to his heart. Mickey kept asking what that smell was (The fruit was beginning to rot), but Riku shrugged.

"It could be that we haven't bathed in days. Mice tend to get pretty smelly when dirty," Riku smiled at his own little jok. Mickey glared at him and kicked him, making him drop the fruit. The mouse picked it up and studied it.

"This might be it. Phew! How long have you had that?" Mickey asked while holding his nose. Riku snatched it from him and shoved it into his pocket. Mickey backed away and walked a little faster. Riku sighed and followed the mouse down the same road they'd been going on for days.

_Bared on your tomb  
Im a prayer for your lonliness  
And would you ever soon come ubove unto me  
For once upon time from the bind of your holiness  
I could always find the right slot for your sacred key_

Sora stared at the blade while Goofy an Donald pushed and pulled at the gates that led to the large house.

"They were here," he said to his companions. Donald and Goofy looked at him with wide eyes.

"How do you know?" Donald asked. Sora held up a letter with the royal seal, where he had gotten the chain from. Donald's jaw fell at his feet and Goofy stared with wide eyes.

"Do you think they're still here?" Goofy asked while looking around. Sora merely shook his head.

"I would've known," Sora looked away.

"How?" Donald asked, picking his jaw up and putting it back in place.

"I can't explain it. When Riku was around I felt this... this.. feeling in my head, and when he was gone... nothing," he said. Goofy cocked his head to the side and Donald shrugged. Sora changed back to Kingdom Key and helped push the door open. The three walked into the mansion, Sora still staring at the chain with tears in his eyes.

_Six feet deep in the incision  
In my heart that bareless prison  
Discolours all with tunnel vision  
Sunsetter  
Nymphetamine  
Sick and weak from my condition this lust this vampyric addiction  
To her alone in full submission  
None better  
sunsetter  
Nymphetamine(nymphetamine)  
None better  
Nymphetamine_

Nymphetamine nymphetamine  
Nymphetamine girl  
Nymphetamine nymphetamine  
My nymphetamine girl

* * *

(passes tissues to angst fans) Yes, yes, all sad, crycrycry, the end. Pkease fill this with good reviews and you'll get a cookie! 


End file.
